Just Plain Creepy
by Hitokiri-the-Assasin
Summary: The girls have children who happen to be the next Guardians. After they misuse their powers a bit Luba decides to teach them a lesson.


Jst Plain Creepy

By: Hitokiri-the-Assasin

**Summary: The girls have children that happen to be the next line of Guardians. After they misuse their powers a bit Luba decides to teach them a lesson by messing around with their Aurameres. Note that the group is mix gender instead of them being all girls of all boys. Character bios at the bottom. _Italics are thoughts._  
**------  
Kandrakar "Look at them they're so unfit to wield their powers. Just like their parents." Luba said with a sigh.

She watched as Ashley, Will's daughter used her powers to shortciruit her mom's alarm clock to get some extra sleep.

Alex, Irma's daughter used her powers to mind control her history teacher out of giving her class a pop quiz.

Simon, Taranee's son used his powers to help his friends burn any evidence of the tests they failed on in English.

Derek, Cornelia's son used his powers to give him enough energy to make the winning touch down.

And Lee, Hay-Lin's son did something along the same lines except in was in track, he asked the wind to push him.

"Well not anymore. I'm going to teach them a lesson." Luba declared. She summoned a bit of magic and concentrated it on the Aurameres.

"Last time I did something to the Aurameres the Altemere was created. I wouldn't want that to happen again. Instead I'm going to have a little fun." Luba said. For a second the Aurameres flashed pink and blue for perspective gender then flashed the oppposite color. Then they returned to their original colors. "The guardians are gonna get a bit of a surprise next time they change back."

-------  
On Earth (Simon's POV)

"Class please sit. I've got tell you something." Mrs.White called. Ashley Olsen, Alex Tubbs, Derek Green, Lee Lyndon and I all sat in desks next to each other. Mrs.White unraveled a giant poster with a boy's and a girl's organs insides showing. _Oh no I don't wanna learn about this!_ The class started to whine. _I don't want to learn about reproductive organs!_ Mrs.White cleared her throat "Come on class don't make such a fuss about this! Don't you want to know where babies come from?"

I surveyed my friends. Ashley and Lee were bright red and Derek was complaining with the rest of them. Alex was laughing hystericaly. She leaned closer to me and whispered "I already got this talk with my mom. We were having a family camping trip and we had a contest to see who could tell the scariest story so my mom gave us 'the talk'. She won." Alex giggled. I shuddered.

Mrs.White went on and on. I didn't know that... nevermind. _Things like this make me glad I'm a guy._ When she was finished Ashley was mortifyed, Derek was mad, Alex was laughing her head off and poor Lee the most naive one out of all of us looked like he was gonna throw up.

"Okay class this is what I was going to tell you. Your principal has a new educational method to test out. Tomarrow you're going to camp of your choice with other schools so you can try new things and meet new people for two weeks. Your parents know already." Mrs. White announced.

The class cheered. I saw Ashley raise her hand. "Do we get to chose what camp we're going to?" Ashley asked. _Good question. I hope that Mariah and her goons won't be at the same one as us. Maybe she can go to Mime Camp._ Mariah is a girl in our class. She's really mean an she has a huge crush on Derek.

"Yes. Camp sign-up sheets will be handed out during lunch time." Mrs.White replied. She looked at the clock.

"And would you look at that it's already time for lunch. Time sure flies when you're talking about-" the bell rang. _Whew that was a close one._ I follwed my friends to the lunch line then to our usual table where the camp information sheets were waiting. Let's see there was Sewing Camp, Arts and Crafts Camp, Soccer Camp, Computer Camp and Variety Camp which is a bunch of activities like hiking swimming ect. _That's too bad there's no Mime Camp._

"What camp are you going to Simon?" Derek asked. I shrugged. "I'm gowwing to Vawriety." Alex said, with her mouth full of the cafeteria food. She's probably the only one that can eat it, which is an amazing feat considering that it's gray and unusually mushy.

"How do you eat that stuff Alex?" Lee said "Considering your weak stomach and all." Alex paled and then looked down at her food then ran to the bathroom.

Derek rolled his eyes and poked at his 'food' with his fork. "I'm going to Variety too." he said.

Lee's eyes brightened. "Maybe we can all go to Variety so we can stay together." Lee suggested. Ashley nodded "I like that idea! How about it Simon?" Ashley said. I nodded and forced down a spoonful of the 'mashed potatoes'. Alex came back looking really pale. "Hey Alex we're all going to Variety together." Lee annnouced. Alex's eyes widened and he pointed at something behind Derek.

We turned around and saw Mariah and her goons Mike and Nickolaus. "Wow you're all going to Variety? Good that means I know which camp to go to." she said evily. She blew Derek a kiss and walked over to the sign-up sheets and wrote her name under Variety Camp.

"So it's not to late to sign up for Arts and Crafts Camp?" Alex said sheepishly. Derek and Ashley glared at her.

"What if a portal opens while we're at camp?" I said. Ashley opened her mouth to respond but then Mr.Miles the gym teacher interrupted. "Hurry up and chose a camp or I'll chose one for you." he said gruffly. We gulped. Mr.Miles held a grudge against us because he caught us sneaking in the gym to close a portal. If he chose for us he'd probably put us in sewing camp. We hurried to the sign-up sheets and signed up for variety.

As we walked by Ashley stopped and held her head in pain. Once it subsided she whispered to us "There's a portal in the gym." We snuck into the gym and saw a giant pig-like creature destroying the gym. Ashley summoned the Heart and screamed "GUARDIANS UNITE!" With those words we transformed.

I felt myself lift off the ground and a firey red orb infuse in me. Once it subsided we were in guardian form. Ashley and Alex wore the pink and blue shirts and the tights while Lee, Derek and I wore black sleeveless shirts and and black shorts.

"Fire!" I yelled. I shot a fireball a the pig. It had no effect except now it was smoking and really mad. "Earth!" Derek roared. A giant vine wrapped around it and sent in flying through the portal, which we closed soon after.

"See ya later!" Alex called after it. Ashley summoned the Heart and murmered "Change back." There was a bright pink light and we stood now in our normal bodies. Something was wrong I just couldn't place a finger on it. I placed my hand on my chin in thought. I caught a glimpse of my hand. It was smaller and delicate looking!

I looked down at my body. I had breasts! I was wearing a red sweater and a denim skirt. "What happened to me!" I screamed. My voice was high pitched and girly. I pulled at my now long black hair which to my displeasure was really soft. I'm a girl and we're going to camp tomarrow!  
--------------------------------

**Ashley Olsen-Will and Matt's daughter **

**Keeper of the Heart **

**Age:14 **

**Appearance:Mop of red hair like Will's except slightly longer and brown eyes.**

**Hobbies:****Singing **

**Shy tomboy like her mom . In abd situations she always keeps her calm.**

**------**

**Alex Tubbs-Irma and Martin's daughter**

**Power:Water **

**Age:14 **

**Appearance:Looks like her mom except she has short dirty blonde hair (Martin's hair color mixed with Irma's)**

Hobbies:Swimming and surfing

Finds everything funny and a natural born comedian.

-------

**Simon Ashcroft-Taranee and Nigel's son **

**Power:Fire**

**Age:14 **

**Appearance:Tanned skin and shaggy black hair and brown eyes.**

**Hobbies:Guitar **

**Smart like his mom and outgoing.**

**---------**

**Derek Green-Cornelia and Caleb's son**

**Power:Earth**

**Age:14**

**Appearance:Spiky brown hair and blue eyes. **

**Tallest in the group **

**Hobbies:Football **

**The skeptical one. Also rebellious and sarcastic.**

**----------**

**Lee Lyndon- Hay-Lin and Erik's son**

**Power:Air**

**Appearance:Long black hair that goes just past his shoulders and brown eyes. Wears goggles like his mom.**

**Hobbies:Track and art**

**Naive. Easy going and optimistic **


End file.
